Full Odds Methods
For methods that have better odds and generally take less time, see Increased Odds Methods. The base odds of finding a shiny in Generations 2-5 (Gold and Silver through Black 2 and White 2) is 1/8192, while the odds afterward were improved to 1/4096. These methods do not have their odds increase, and stay at the base odds the whole time. Later on, there will be pages made for every method individually. Random Encounters This method involves going to a route with a Pokémon they like, going into the grass, and constantly encountering the Pokémon. To increase the chances of getting an encounter, people put a Pokémon with the Ability Illuminate in the front of their party. In Generation 6, you can also use the Encounter O-Power to increase the chances of getting an encounter; in USUM, a Roto-Encounter produces the same result. Soft Resets Soft Resetting is also a popular full odds method. To start a Soft Reset hunt, save in front of an object which results in getting a Pokémon (i.e. gifts or interactable Pokémon), and then encounter it. If the Pokémon is not shiny, you can quickly press a button combination on your console to soft reset it and thus reappear at the title screen. The button combinations differ per console, and are the following: * In Generations 2 and 3, press A+B+Start+Select at the same time. * In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, press B+X+Start. * In Generations 4 and 5, press L+R+Start+Select at the same time. * In Generations 6 and 7, press L+R+Start or Select at the same time. Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee do not have a soft reset button combination. This method does not work with some Pokémon starting in Black 2 and White 2, and a list of these Pokémon can be viewed here. Run-Aways Run-Aways are similar to Soft Resets, in the sense that they also only work on specific overworld Pokémon. Run-Away hunts are, however, very limited, due to the small amount of Pokémon that reappear after being ran away from. Run-Away hunting works as follows: # Save in front of your target # Interact with the Pokémon # If the Pokémon is not shiny, press the Run Away option # Repeat steps 2 and 3 Some Pokémon, such as the event Shaymin in Diamond and Pearl and the event Mew in Emerald, require quickly moving the Pokémon off screen to make it reappear. Fishing Encounters Fishing Encounter hunts are often considered decently tedious, and thus are also seen as a lot more rewarding. Fishing Encounter hunts exist in nearly every generation, but the fishing mechanics received major changes over the years. In Generation 2 and 3, the player could simply throw out their fishing rod until there was a Pokémon on the line, but from Generation 4 and onward the player must press A when the exclamation marks appear over the trainer's head. In Generation 7, stand-still fishing was removed and the player is thus required to move around on the ride Lapras between each encounter. Generally speaking, the formula stayed the same: # Save on the desired Pokémon's route or location # Cast the required fishing rod until a Pokémon lands # If the Pokémon is not shiny, end the battle by either catching the Pokémon, running away or defeating the opposing Pokémon # Repeat steps 2 and 3 Due to Chain Fishing mechanic which is present in the 6th Generation, it is required to either move around or miss the quick-time-event between each encounter. Doing either of these actions breaks the chain, making it full odds again.